The Truth About Forever
by Neverthinkspeak
Summary: "I should have made her stay. I should have gone after her. We should have been together. Should have, could have but I didn't." This is the end of my series The Truth About Forever. A continuation from a series I wrote on YouTube.


**Hey Peopleees! So I wanna apologize for not continuing TTAF on YouTube but here it is! This is all the episodes that are left combined to one because I don't want to make you guys wait for TTAF anymore. I owe it that much to you guys! So thank you again for all the thoughtful comments! I really hope this get as much reviews as it got a lot of comments. This is the end of TTAF… I'm really sad too…**

**I cut it into parts so you can see what happen for Bade, Tandre and Cabbie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cabbie<strong>

_Cat's POV_

So after Jade talked to me, I gave Robbie a call and I guess we're official now. So our college plans is to go to University of California together. I'm taking designing since I have a talent to tell someone's exact measurement and Robbie decided to take… umm… I forgot what it is. We're happy now. I mean at least I know I'm happy with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tandre<strong>

_Tori's POV_

Andre and I dated for the whole of senior year and when we got accepted to NYU… We went out to celebrate. We had a fancy dinner at this restaurant. We walked home together and he brought me to a garden at the park. We went to the gazebo and that is where he got on his knees and proposed to me. So we moved to New York together and got an apartment near NYU and now we're living together. It's really nice. I'm really happy with him. And I'm glad I said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bade<strong>

_Beck's POV_

I lay down on Jade's bed as I waited for her to get us some snacks before finishing up our homework. I closed my eyes and think about how lucky I was to have her.

I jumped slightly when I heard 'Face Down' blaring suddenly. I look at Jade's phone and saw a message from Andre. _What the hell?_ I looked over to the door making sure Jade is not around before checking the message.

"Are you coming over tonight?" The text read. I frowned. _Why the hell is Jade texting Andre? And why would she go over to his place?_

"We're out of lemonade. Is Pepsi okay?" Jade asked. I turned around and nod slightly.

"What are you doing with my phone?" Jade asked.

"It was umm… ringing and I kinda got shocked so I umm…"

"You what?"

"I read your message."

Jade walked towards me and snatched her phone from me. I rolled my eyes as she began asking me why I was reading her messages. _She can do it and I can't?_

"Let's just forget it okay?" I said as I gave a peck on the cheek. Jade nodded slightly and we sat on the floor and finished up our homework.

XXXXXXX

I woke up late today; so I texted Jade to go to school first. When I reached school I saw her with Andre and it got my anger rising. _Is Andre not over Jade? Does he have to be taught a lesson again?_ And when they hugged, that was when I felt it again.

_Jealousy._

I hated it. I hated Andre and I feel like punching the wall. But I couldn't. I'm Beck Oliver. I'm always calm. I'm not the jealous type. I don't care about anything. Everything is always fine with me.

XXXXXXX

_In Class_

I rolled my eyes as Cat blabbered something about Titanic. That ditzy red head sometimes get on my nerves. Every time she opens up her mouth, it always comes out something unintelligent.

And then the annoying sound from Tori's phone started blaring, adding to my annoyance for today.

"Your phone's making noise!" Jade yelled adding to the noise in the classroom.

"I think she knows that." I said to Jade, knowing that she would say something back cause she's Jade, she never give in.

"You don't know what she knows."

"I think you're being obnoxious." I said without thinking because truthfully everything is pissing me off.

"Oh." Jade said in a deep voice that would usually make me smile but today it just gets on my nerve.

And then they started talking about Tori's phone and it added to my annoyance. I seriously can't take this anymore…

"Just get a new phone." I said with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Don't give her advice."

"I was just-"

"Don't!"

"Man you make me happy!" I said sarcastically.

And then Robbie said something stupid and Tori keep going on and on about her phone. I can't believe that people actually encourage her to keep on talking about it.

"Hey if we're gonna talk about Tori's phone can someone take me to a car door so I can slam my face in it?" Jade said.

I rolled my eyes. "I have a car." I told her and immediately regretted in when I saw a slight hint of hurt in her eyes.

XXXXXXX

_Jade's POV_

Beck drove me home after Sinjin's stupid game show. The whole ride was quiet and awkward. I wanted to say something. Ask him why he is so angry and annoyed but I didn't. Instead, I kept quiet and looked out the window.

"Bye." Beck said as we reached my house.

I ignored him and quickly got out of the car. I was mad at him. _Why was he acting like such an ass? Did I do something wrong?_

XXXXXXX

I couldn't quite remember how the argument started but I remembered Beck getting pissed and him pulling my hand into the janitor's closet. I yelled something about Beck being a kidnapper hoping that this would soften his mood a little but I was wrong.

"Kidnapper." I said once more, hoping he would shake his head slightly and give me the reaction that he always would.

"This is not funny." Beck said.

"Right! What's funny is you freaking out over a dump game show!"

"We were voted worst couple! And the other two couples weren't even a real couples!" Beck yelled at me. I was hurt. He hardly raised his voice at me. _What is going on?_

XXXXXXX

_Beck's POV_

I couldn't remember why I was so pissed. Maybe it was because of Jade's and Andre's friendship or the jealousy or the fact that Jade and I was voted worst couple; all I know is I wasn't in a good mood. I raised my voice at Jade and saw her winced slightly. I hardly lose my cool.

I remembered waiting for her outside class. She wanted to avoid me but I dragged her into the car.

"What?"

"We have been fighting so much this week." I told Jade. She looked down and fiddled with her fingers; a habit she does when she was nervous.

"Even our friends are tired of hearing us fighting." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't know that." She said softly.

"I bet they're at Tori's house right now."

"Fine. Let's bet."

XXXXXXX

"See they're all here! I told you they'd all be here." Jade looked at them and back at me. She hated being wrong.

And then Tori came up with a stupid lie for a reason they didn't invite us but Andre decided to tell the truth. I looked at Jade and told her that we fight so much that even our friends don't wanna hang out with us anymore and she said something about all of them except for Andre not being their friend. And the jealousy inside of me snapped.

"Look I don't want to be your boyfriend if we're gonna just fight half the time." I told Jade.

"So you wanna break up?"

"No." I said a little too quickly. I didn't want to break up with Jade. "I didn't' say that. I was just saying that-"

Trina interrupted us and I clenched my fist to control the urge of telling her to shut up and when Jade threw a pillow at her, I was glad.

"Come on Beck take me to get some food."

"I'm tired of fighting." I told her.

"Okay. I'm gonna walk out that door and I'm gonna count to ten." Jade said and Cat interrupted her saying something stupid that really pisses me off.

"If I get to ten and you're not out there, I'm going home and we're over." Jade threatened.

Jade started her counting as she walked out. I was weighing the pros and cons and I realized that I needed Jade. I walked towards the door only to be tackled by Trina.

When Trina finally got off me, I reached for the handle. _Maybe I should just let her go? We would be okay after that right? I am tired of fighting. And I am tired of the jealousy feeling that I get. But would it be worth it?_

"Ten." Jade said. I kept my hand on the handle and imagined her expression when she walked away. _Would she be upset?_

I kept on the handle until I heard her drove off. Part of me was hoping she would open the door but I know she wouldn't. Jade was gone. I had let her go. And it was because of jealousy.

"Let's play cards." I told them as I tried to keep my cool boy image but deep down I'm breaking.

XXXXXXX

Our senior year as a couple ended. I tried talking to Jade but I know I had hurt her. I shouldn't have let her go. It was biggest mistake; I should have made her stay. I should have gone after her. We should have been together. Should have, could have but I didn't.

XXXXXXX

_Jade's POV_

I checked my letter box and saw a letter from Julliard. It said my interview was a success and I got accepted for the scholarship. The orientation is starting soon and that means I would have to leave everything behind. But Julliard is in New York and Beck is in California.

_Should I go or should I stay? _Beck and I might not be okay but I know that we could be okay. We're Beck and Jade. We break up all the time but I know this time that this can't be fixed.

I called Cat and decided to tell her my good news.

XXXXXXX

_Beck's POV_

Cat told us the news and I could feel my heart shatter. Jade is leaving. That means that we're over. _That's it for Beck and Jade?_ I closed my eyes and excused myself from them.

Cat followed me and hugged me. "I'll miss her too." She said and I smiled slightly.

XXXXXXX

We went to the airport and Jade hugged all of us and said goodbye. "Jade." I called her and she walked towards me and hugged me. I could feel my eyes water and I hugged her as tightly as possible.

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered and she nodded slightly in agreement. I gave her a kiss on the lips and surprisingly she kissed back.

"I love you Jade West."

"I love you too Beck Oliver."

XXXXXXX

_Jade's POV_

I unpacked my bag and smiled at the picture in my hand of me and Beck. We were happy. I felt happy with him. He was my first love and I thought he would be my last but I guess first love isn't meant to last.

_"Knock. Knock."_

I went downstairs and opened the door.

"Beck?"

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of The Truth About Forever. Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**For those who haven't watch TTAF… Go and watch it on YouTube! You know you wanna…**

**THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
